


Please, Whatever You're About To Do, Don't

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Thomas Jarmond had made many mistakes in both of his lifetimes, but running into Alexander Hendricks would lead to one of the worst."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmiimmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/gifts).



Thomas Jarmond had made many mistakes in both of his lifetimes, but running into Alexander Hendricks would lead to one of the worst. 

He had gone to his favorite coffee shop to study - needing a break from his apartment and the library. It was a simple action, and one he hadn’t felt the need to question. He had sat down at a small table in the corner book in hand and cappuccino cooling off in front of him. 

He was ten pages into his book when he heard a cough. Thomas looked up and saw a short man with a slicked back ponytail and under-eye circles dark enough that all the concealer in the world wouldn’t hide them. He raised a brow. “Hello?”

“Hi, so, uh, I have a weird favor to ask you.”

He set the book down. “What do you want?”

“Alright, so,” the man ran a hand over the top of his head. “Long story short, the sister of my wife is very angry at me and also she’s here so I need to blend in, and this is the only free table.”

Thomas looked around. The man was right. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you so much!” The man sat down and grabbed his computer out of his bag. “I’m Alex, by the way. Alexander Hendricks.”

He nodded. “Thomas Jarmond. Nice to meet you.”

He looked back to his book, and the newly named Alex started to type at his computer, fingers setting a steady rhythm. 

The peace lasted about ten minutes before a shadow fell over them. Thomas looked up to find a tall woman wearing a glare that made him want to shrivel back. He blinked. The woman leaned forward and placed a hand on the table, leaning into Alex’s space. 

Alex froze. “Good morning, Angelica. Lovely day, isn’t it?”

Thomas kept the book open in front of his face, but stopped reading the words and listened in. He glanced over the cover to find Alex straightening his shoulders.

“Angelica, you know, if you really wanted to seek me out, you could have called me.”

Angelica took in a sharp breath. “You need to talk to Eliza.”

“I did. I texted her less than five minutes ago, even. I don’t know what you want.” Alex was staring straight ahead at the laptop screen. 

Angelica frowned. “If you’ve talked to her, then why haven’t I heard about it? She missed you so much, Alex. She wouldn’t just find you and then cut you out of her life.”

Alex relaxed and started to type again. “I’d apologize for her not telling you, but as I don’t control her, it’s not really my place. Just because we’re not dating doesn’t mean we don’t keep in touch, you know.”

“Why wouldn’t you date her? She loves you.” Angelica leaned further into Alex’s space. “What’s wrong with you? Is she not good enough for you now? Is that it?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed, and the tension returned. “I don’t appreciate your implication. Eliza is wonderful. I’m blessed to have her in my life, as you very well know. Our marriage was one of the best things that have ever happened to me, perhaps second to only the children she gave me. I made mistakes, Angelica, you above all know that. None of this is new to you. Just because we didn’t elope the moment we recognized each other doesn’t mean I appreciate her any less.” Alex slammed the computer shut. “Why does it matter? Why are you here?”

Angelica’s hand curled up into a fist. “Excuse me for caring about my sister.” Angelica looked over at Thomas, and stood up straight. “This obviously isn’t the place for this discussion. We are going to talk about this. You can’t just avoid her.”

“I’m not avoiding her though.”

Angelica straightened her scarf. “Good bye, Alexander.” 

“Good bye, Angelica. Have a nice day. Send my regards to Eliza.”

Angelica left, and Alexander’s typing started up again. Thomas turned back to his book, attempting to read the words but unable focus. 

He tried to reread the sentence for the fifth time and slammed the book on the table. “What just happened? You mentioned a wife earlier?”

“Right.” Alex looked up, and after a second, shut his computer. “When I said wife I meant the last time around, you know how these things work.” 

Thomas nodded.

“Well, I met her a week or two ago. Let me tell that I am still in love with my Betsey with every ounce of my heart, and I like to think she still loves me too. However, people change, and we’re just not meant to be anymore, at least romantically.” Alex chuckled. “Besides, she’s much too good for me anyhow.”

“So where does the sister come in?” 

Alex frowned. “She’s been acting weird, I think there’s a lot more than just me. I was close with her too, before. Angelica will do anything for Eliza, and I just don’t think they’ve really gotten than chance to talk or anything in a while. She’s probably just under the impression that I’m the reason Eliza and I aren’t back together.” 

“Huh.” Thomas took a sip of his cappuccino. “That’s fun. I’m afraid my experiences with people I’ve met have been much simpler.”

Alex snorted. “Imagine that.”

“My roommate is actually someone I held quite close, before. It’s funny that we’re the same age now, but he’s still small so, you know.” 

“That’s cool.” Alex smirked. “My roommate is the man who killed me.”

Thomas spit out his coffee. “What?”

“Yep. The best part was that neither of us figured it out. We’ve both known who we are for years and it just never occurred to us. It was Eliza that pointed it out.”

He wiped at the table with some napkins. “How did that go?”

Alex shrugged. “Oh, you know, I had run into her - literally - so we had our little reunion moment. We wanted to keep talking and we were by my apartment so we decided to just go there. Aaron was there, and he recognized Betsey.” A smile spread across Alex’s face. “Her eyes are exactly the same.”

“So your roommate recognizes the wife of the man he killed but not the man he killed.”

Alex nodded. “Yep! It was great. Betsey punched him. I fell in love with her all over again.” Alex rested his chin in his hand. “You know, Burr being my roommate makes so much sense if you think about it. Like, we had the entire realization which was awkward enough but then after that we were all just kinda like, well, of course.”

Thomas choked on his coffee again. “Did you say Burr?”

He felt a sort of dawning realization fall over him when Alex brightened and said, “Yes! I did! Are you some history nerd? Because if you are, I have some great news for you.” Alex reached down into his bag and pulled out a wallet, “In fact--”

He raised a hand to cut Alex off. “Please, whatever you’re about to do, don’t.”

“What?”

Thomas shook his head. “Just stop. I’m going to leave, and we’re going to forget that this meeting ever happened.”

An indignant look crossed Alex’s face, one that was too familiar. “What do you mean? I don’t possibly understand what’s making you act like this. Literally I say Burr’s name and then you’re just not letting me talk! I don’t get it! What have I done to you? I mean, sure, I just sat down and made you deal with family drama, but what does that even mean in the long run? That’s how friendship are made, Thomas. How dare I try to tell you who I was, which usually is really cool to people, and since you’re apparently some sort of history nerd, it’d be even cooler--”

Thomas reached forward and put his hand over Alex’s mouth. Alex’s eyes narrowed. The eyebrows were the same, somehow, as before. Thomas shrugged the thought off and shook his head. “Hamilton. Shut the fuck up.”

Alex’s eyes widened and he pressed his hand against Alex’s mouth harder. “Okay, this is a satisfying moment.” He didn’t say anything for a second. “Moving on, I’m going to leave, and we’re going to forget we ever saw each other. We’ll leave this behind, and live peaceful lives. Capiche?”

He raised a brow and got no response. He lifted his hand and leaned back into his seat. “Now, I’m going to leave. Good bye. Have a nice life. Don’t fuck it up this time.”

Alex’s mouth open and snapped shut. 

Thomas grabbed his book and put it in his bag. “You can finish the cappuccino if you want.”

He managed two steps before Alex’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “Who the fuck are you?”

He took in a deep breath. “Considering I’d rather avoid a debate of whatever subject you decide to dig up, I’d rather avoid answering that question.”

The hand around his wrist gripped tighter “Why would we get in a debate? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

Thomas closed his eyes. “Think about who you are and reflect on that question.”

A moment passed. He could feel the eyes on them and his chest grew tighter. Alex snorted. “That’s fair.”

“Why, thank you.” 

Alex tried to yank him back, but he didn’t move. “Alright, but seriously Thomas, who were you?”

“Really, it’s not--”

“Wait.”

“Don’t make it that big of a thing, I meann--”

“I mean, I guess Thomas is a common name but like, Jefferson?! Were you Jefferson?” 

Thomas let Alex turn him around and nodded. 

“You’re Jefferson? You’re too hot to be Jefferson!”

Alex looked bewildered and Thomas laughed. “The one and only.”

Alex took him in, head to toe, gaze as intense as it ever was. “Seriously though, that’s not even fair.”

He smirked. “Just because you somehow got uglier doesn’t mean you have to be offended that doesn’t apply for everyone.”

The hand around his wrist relaxed and moved so their fingers were just touching. “You know,” Alex looked up at him with a sudden intent, “if you’re ever feeling some hate sex, feel free to hit me up.”

Thomas snorted and pulled back his hand. “Dear lord, you’re worse now. That was terrible. Actually the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

Alex wiggled his brows. “I mean, it’s worked before.”

“No.” He shook his head. “You didn’t have sex with Burr.”

“That’d be telling.”

“Nope, I’m forgetting you said that.”

Alex laughed. “Fine, whatever. But seriously, give me your number. I can’t promise an absence of attempted booty calls, but us revolutionaries gotta stick together. We can do something, Thomas.” Alex’s free hand gestured to the coffee shop around them. “I’m sure you’ve seen what’s happening. We have to do something, don’t we? And we both know that we’re part of the reason it’s become what it is, we have to fix it.” Alex’s eyes were pleading.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Give me your phone.”

“Awesome!” 

Thomas knew he was making a mistake as he typed his number into Alex’s phone. It was going to result in shouting matches, tears, and arguments, but Alex had a point.

“I’m already regretting this.” He handed the phone back with a smile. “But here you go.”

Alex’s responding smile was wide, bright, and genuine, and Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat.

He turned on his heel and jammed his headphones on over his head. 

Not a minute after the coffee shop doors shut behind him did he have five new text notifications from an unknown number. Thomas felt the smile cross his face, and knew it was too late. 

He had the beginnings of a crush on Alexander Hendricks, previously Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
